In recent years, demands for the reuse of recyclable resources have tended to increase, and in various fields including electric equipment and non-electric equipment, manufactured products have been disassembled and separately collected for each constituent material.
For example, in cathode-ray tube television receivers, liquid crystal display units, liquid crystal television receivers, plasma television receivers and the like, a housing formed by joining a front cover and a back cover to each other, which constitutes an exterior, a cathode-ray tube or a display panel as a display portion, an electric source, a control circuit and the like are joined to proper places with a plurality of screws (see FIG. 1 in JP-A-2006-304079).